


I Had a Dream (That I Was Fine); I Wasn't Crazy, I Was Divine

by comradery



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Introspection, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradery/pseuds/comradery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman is at the edge of the forest. Norman is alone. Emma was there, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Had a Dream (That I Was Fine); I Wasn't Crazy, I Was Divine

Norman stood in front of an expanse of lush forest. He turned, and saw that there was a sphinx perched on the side of the road. She sat delicately at the edge of the pavement, and the trees in the forest behind her were rooted in an inky blackness. Her tail hung into the chasm. Her fur was a tawny yellow, her hair golden and carefully curled, her wings folded precariously against her back. She stared at his face with pale blue eyes, twisting her head and opening her mouth.

"When is a person both himself, and not himself?"

Norman glanced to his right, and Emma was standing there. Her forehead was scrunched up in concentration and she held a red balloon, but when he looked closer, it was dull and dark, and the blood--blood?--was flaking and cracked. Then she smiled.

"When he's acting!"

But the sphinx snarled and unfurled her wings, rising to her feet, her mouth gaping and her teeth stretching and sharpening. The trees behind her withered and thrashed, and the ground thundered, and Norman though he could hear her screaming "No" in a growling rasp but then he was the one screaming and Emma was Bradley and she was also Emma and she was floating away, being pulled into the sky, and the ground under him was being swallowed up by darkness and then he was.

Falling--falling--falling--head over heels into the suffocating blackness--falling--fell--fallen.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little dream sequence that I sketched out in study hall. Title from the Lana del Rey song, although I don't actually listen to her music. Thanks for reading!


End file.
